Type Advantage!
by TheCandyCup
Summary: Why girls have a Type Advantage over Boys!


** I thought of this while I was sitting in the car on the way back from the hospital! **

**I do not own any rights to Pokemon or the franchise except for the five games I have!**

**Enjoi!**

* * *

><p>Leaf was sitting in her room, staring at the wall.<p>

She was waiting for Red and Blue to come so they could go to Celadon to go shopping.

They were late..._r__eally _late...like, three hours late.

Leaf knew she shouldn't blame them, with them being busy with the Gym and retaining the Championship.

They were busy boys. _She _was impatient one, she always had been.

She hasn't done anything special since she stepped out of the Pokemon League so Red could face Blue.

She did get an internship to Prof. Oak's Lab.

It was going to send her to college to major in Pokemon Evolution.

She always wanted to get to know more about Pokemon.

Getting lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when her Mom yelled that Red and Blue were here.

They walked into her room, she stared at them, stupefied.

_How the hell did they get in?_

"Um, Hello..." Red said, with a slight tinge of discomfort.

They were all sixteen now and being in each other's rooms made all of them uncomfortable.

"So are we gonna stand here and watch you lie there like a bum, or are we gonna go?" Blue said.

"...I have no comment. Let's go!" Leaf jumped up out of her bed and grabbed their arms to lead them out of her room.

"Are we gonna fly, or walk?" Leaf asked.

"Walk? All the way to Celadon? Ha, your funny. You better get out that Jigglypuff of yours." Blue said as he sent out Charizard.

"Whatevs. You're just jealous of my cute Pokemon." Leaf said as she took out Jigglypuff.

She hopped on top of the balloon Pokemon.

When they got to Celadon, they left their Pokemon at the Pokemon Center.

With Team Rocket gone, they had no need to stress their Pokemon with constant battles.

They got to the department store and walked into the large building.

They mostly hung out in the TV section and food court.

When they got back to Pallet Town Prof. Oak was waiting for them.

"Aha, children, I've been waiting." The Prof. said.

"Waiting for what?" Leaf asked.

"For you, of course! I have something to ask of you." The Prof said.

"What?" Blue asked.

First come in, come in!" Prof Oak said as he walked inside.

-O-_O_-O-_O_-O-_O_-O-

"So, you want us to watch this Egg? That's it?" Leaf asked, as she looked at the white sphere with blue and red triangles.

"Yes." Prof. Oak said.

"So, who takes it Gramps?" Blue asked.

"That's the thing...It needs to stay in the Lab for it could hatch any minute now." The Prof. said as he put on his coat.

"See you tomorrow" He said, as he sent out a Fearow and Flew away.

"So, what do we do now?" Red asked in a small voice.

Leaf smiled

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

After a few calls Leaf had made, there were 7 people in the Lab. Red, Blue, Leaf, Misty, Brock, Leaf's friend Monica, and Blue's friend Jeff.

"We're gonna play 'Truth or Dare'" Leaf said.

"Oh, well that's not gonna end well" Misty muttered. "I wanna go first!" She yelled.

"Brock, Truth or Dare?" Misty said, turning to the boy on the right.

**Gym Leader Misty Challenges You!**

"Um, Truth!" Brock yelled.

**Gym Leader Brock used Truth!**

"Are you a Virgin?" Misty asked.

**Gym Leader Misty used Personal Question. It's Super Effective!**

"Uhh... um... well" Brock stammered then fell over.

**Gym Leader Brock Whited Out!**

"Wow...does that mean I won?" Misty asked.

"No, it means someone has to drag him to the back so we can keep playing." Leaf said as she grabbed one of Brocks legs.

After that, when it was Misty's turn, nobody chose Truth.

Then it was Red's turn.

"Leaf, truth or Dare?" He asked.

**Champion Red Challenges You!**

Knowing it couldn't be that bad, Leaf said. "Dare"

**Player Leaf used Dare.**

Red smiled. "I dare you to go do '7 minutes in heaven' with Blue."

**Champion Red used Humiliation on Player Leaf and Gym Leader Blue!**

"WHAT!?" Yelled Leaf.

**It's Super Effective!**

"..." Blue had no reaction.

**Gym Leader Blue's Ability: Indifferent causes the move to have no Effect.**

Leaf and Blue went into the closet.

"So... how's it going?" Leaf asked.

Blue looked up and smiled.

**Gym Leader Blue used Boyish Charm.**

Leaf blushed.

**It's Super Effective!**

Blue started leaning in toward Leaf.

_Oh, No!_ Leaf thought. _He's gonna kiss me!_

With Blue coming closer Leaf could only think of one option. She brought her knee up sharply.

**Player Leaf used Knee to the Balls!**

Blue fell out of the closet.

**Critical Hit! It's Super Effective!**

Leaf looked down at Blue

**Gym Leader Blue whited out!**

Leaf Smiled.

**Player Leaf Wins!**

Now that she beat the eighth Gym Leader, Leaf went up to the Champion, who stood up.

**Player Leaf Challenges Champion Red!**

"Leaf, look I'm really sorry!" Red said.

**Champion Red used Plead!**

Leaf glared at him.

**The Attack missed!**

Leaf swung her leg up in between Red's legs.

**Player Leaf used Kick to the Balls!**

Red fell over.

**Critical Hit! It's Super Effective!**

Leaf looked down at Red.

**Champion Red whited out!**

Leaf smiled.

**Player Leaf beat Champion Red!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, This was fun to write!<strong>


End file.
